


Три кролика, две клетки

by Nevan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevan/pseuds/Nevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок закрыт для всех.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три кролика, две клетки

**Author's Note:**

> черновик января 2014г.  
> броманс.  
> крохотный драбблик.  
> у меня ощущение, что это не я.  
> название связано с принципом Дирихле, на котором изначально должна была основываться серия драбблов, но не сложилось.

«Мне не нравится, как он на меня влияет», - думает Ирэн, тем не менее, продолжая неотрывно следить за консультирующим детективом, стараясь запечатлеть в памяти все, что каким-либо образом может быть с ним связано. Потому что она точно знает, что другого шанса у нее не будет.

У Шерлока прозрачно-голубые глаза, почти как у нее самой, но чуть темнее. У Шерлока высокие острые скулы, к которым ей хочется прикоснуться кажется сильнее, чем набожному человеку к гробу господнему. У Шерлока четко очерченные губы, при мысли о которых Ирэн неосознанно кусает свои.

У Шерлока есть Джон.

В гостиной все еще прохладно. Камин тихонько потрескивает, шелест страниц ласкает слух, теплый ворсистый халат согревает озябшее тело. Ирэн прикрывает веки, позволяя себе расслабиться. Игра еще не сыграна, но сейчас, ей кажется, можно сделать перерыв.

\- Помоги мне, Джон! - зовет Шерлок, и доктор Ватсон уже стоит рядом с ним, готовый ко всему, но никак не к роли штатива. Тем не менее, он послушно принимает из рук Шерлока пробирки с реактивами. Детектив не обращает внимания на красноречивое выражение лица друга и продолжает свой опыт. Ирэн, наблюдающая за этим со стороны, видит, как преданно Ватсон смотрит на Холмса, и ей становится тошно, ведь это Шерлок, кажется, совсем не замечает. Ирэн хочет думать, что сама она со стороны выглядит совсем не как собачонка.

Ее совсем не заботит то, что пояс халата развязался. Ирэн приятно наблюдать за тем, как мужчины старательно делают вид, что вовсе не смотрят на нее. Ирэн почти рада тому, что зрачки Холмса сужаются при ее приближении. Определенно, детективу она явно не безразлична, и это уже что-то да значит.

\- Хотите, я вам помогу, мистер Холмс? - лукаво улыбаясь, спрашивает она, становясь прямо перед ним и тем самым закрывая обзор на реакцию.

\- Не стоит утруждать себя, мисс Адлер. Джон прекрасно справляется, - холодно сообщает он. Она почти физически ощущает напряжение, повисшее в воздухе. Его ледяной взгляд каким-то образом проникает внутрь, будто расплавив сетчатку, Шерлок захотел внимательно рассмотреть ее мозг. Это распаляет сознание, заставляя действовать еще неосторожнее.

\- Интересно, с другими вашими потребностями Джон тоже прекрасно справляется?

Ее ладони ложатся на его плечи, поглаживая, разминая затекшие мышцы. Ирэн точно знает, что ее прикосновения доставляют ему наслаждение, хоть он ничем этого и не выказывает. Шерлок натянут как струна и не скажет ей в этот вечер и лишнего слова, потому что вовсе не хочет что-либо о ней узнавать. Ведь тогда ему вновь станет скучно. Игру можно затянуть подольше.

Джон плотно сжимает губы и явно сдерживается, чтобы не высказать все, что о ней думает. Ирэн слышит скрежет его зубов, и Шерлок слышит тоже. Поэтому он отходит от нее, не желая нервировать друга, и вновь возвращается к опыту. На вопрос он так и не ответил.

Адлер хочет переступить границу, зайти за черту... Но вокруг детектива будто бы выстроена вторая берлинская стена. Доктор Ватсон стоит на ее вершине и смотрит на нее, Ирэн, сверху-вниз. Но она также знает, что за этой стеной наверняка есть еще одна, невидимая. Эдакий непреодолимый барьер, возведенный, чтобы свести всякие риски подвергнуться удару в спину к минимуму. Шерлок - закрыт для нее. Шерлок закрыт для всех.

Он находится вне зоны личных отношений, он ни к кому не привязывается. Он один. А они, Ирэн и Джон, одинаково сильно хотят пробраться к нему. И если кому-то это удастся, другой останется в одиночестве.


End file.
